


Death Note 30 Days Prompts

by PonyRunRun



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Ficlets, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyRunRun/pseuds/PonyRunRun
Summary: « Do you wanna try ? »Ryuzaki threw a glance at the offending fruit, wrinkled his nose and said no with his head.« Seriously Ryuzaki, it can't hurt you. It's a fruit. »« My no is final, Light-kun. »« Whatever » Light shrugged and popped a piece of apple in his mouth.ficlets about Lawlight and other DN characters
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The Fool (Lawlight)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back on my 30 Days prompts. The prompt list is coming from a death note Amino !  
> These will be a series of ficlet following the prompts and i'll try to post everyday. Sorry if this delays the updates of my other fiction Dance Note oops.  
> Enjoy, comment and leave kudos !  
> Love, Pony

Light smirked. What an utter and total fool. He watched as L was standing under the rain, his head raised towards the unforgiving sky. He opened the door and yelled at the man to come shelter himself.

_Wouldn't want you to catch a cold my love, not so close from your downfall._

L mimed that he couldn't hear over the downpour. Light frowned, but he decided that he would indulge the man. It was, after all, his last day, and he didn't know that.

« What are you doing here Ryuzaki ! This is not safe ! » he said and his voice seemed foreign.

It took L a moment to reply, his eyes lost on the horizon as he seemed to listen intently to something only him could hear :

« The bells are quite loud today, aren't they ? »

Light's heart skipped a beat. Exhiliration took over and Light needed all his willpower not to smile. A true, genuine smile. L deserved that.

 _Yes_. _They must be loud_.

Rather than that, he took a concerned face – the same he'd seen his father make from time to time – and approached L, holding up his hand and resting it on the man's shoulder. L had a shudder, and Light couldn't tell if it was from being cold or being touched. He'd seen how the man was never touched. _No on touches_ _Ryuzaki,_ that was like an implicit rule, and he wondered how L felt about it. Was he touch starved ? Did he feel the lack of human contact ? Had he been alone all his life ? Untouched ? Untarnished ? Unloved ?

Once again, Light wanted to smile.

_I'll be here when you die, but you'll feel more alone than ever as you close your eyes._

« You fool. » he said out loud « don't stay under he rain like that... »

Acting like he cared, Light dragged the man under the rooftop and soon after, the rain stopped.

« How about we stay here for a moment Yagami ? »

L had started calling him Yagami again after the helicopter incident, and Light wondered if he _knew_ that he was Kira again. If he was really feeling his fate coming. Was he scared ? Was he stressed ? He looked serene, if not full of questions that Light wanted to get him to ask.

If Ryuzaki had asked if Light was Kira right now, what would Light do ? Foolishly, he thought he might had said the truth, but L didn't ask anything.

What an idiot, Light thought, sitting on the steps leading to the building. L came back with a towel and kneeled in front of Light. Light beamed inside, and he had a hard time no letting his chest swell. His heart was beating bruises on his ribcage. Would he crack the mask so close to his goal ? No, he frowned and looked away.

«What are you doing ? » he asked, pretending to be embarrassed.

He'd stopped being embarrassed the moment a shinigami had started following him everywhere, or the moment L put cameras in every room of his house, or when he had asked to be monitored 24/7 in a cell. Yet here he was, faking at the perfection.

« Pour le dernier moment entre toi et moi... » L murmured, so low Light didn't catch all of it.

He didn't understand a word anyway, and it didn't matter anymore. Soon enough, Rem would understand what she had to do, and the fool would fall.


	2. Apple (Lawlight)

« Is this Light-kun's favorite fruit ? »

It took a moment for Light to register that Ryuzaki was talking to him. They were in their shared room because Light was tired and he was having a midnight snack to galvanize his brain. The chains shakled when Light turned toward the man :

« I don't know actually. I just recently took the habit to eat them. Mom said she bought me a lot of apples these last months. »

« Hmmm » murmured Ryuzaki, a finger against his mouth.

He looked tentatively at the fruit, then reported his attention to his screen, pretending to be focused. Light stared at his apple, neatly cut in pieces and disposed in a nice plate given by Watari, then looked at Ryuzaki, holding the plate out.

« Do you wanna try ? »

Ryuzaki threw a glance at the offending fruit, wrinkled his nose and said no with his head.

« Seriously Ryuzaki, it can't hurt you. It's a fruit. »

« My no is final, Light-kun. »

« Whatever » Light shrugged and popped a piece of apple in his mouth, making a face of extase as he ate.

L kept on throwing him glances now and then, looking at the apple then at Light's expression. Light wanted to smile. So the man _wanted_ to try.

«What exactly are you scared of ? » Light asked exasperatedly.

« It's high in fiber. »

« And ? »

« What if I need to pee every 15 minutes after that ? Peeing is a serious inconvenience to this case. Who invented the concept anyway ? You drink then you pee what you drank, that's totally useless of an action and I hate it. »

Light had not expected to open such a pandora box, and he had a hard time preventing himself from laughing. L more than anyone, being a genius, should know the cycle of water in the body and its importance, yet here he was, grumbling about the human need to pee and drink.

Eventually, Light settled on :

« It's just a piece of apple. »

« No. » L said with finallity, putting the covers above his head, transforming him into a huge mass of comforter.

Light bite his cheek not to laugh. The man was being a child.

« Ryuzaki ? » he poked the mass after settling his plate on the nightstand.

« Do not refer to me anymore. I am not here. »

Light put his head under the covers to try to peer at his friend but L was sulking, his face red with how warm it was underneath it. He had his computer still in front of him and was typing furiously on the keyboard.

Light decided it was his cue to go to bed. He put his head on the pillow and counted the pieces of apple left before falling asleep.

When he woke up, one was missing.


End file.
